Reglalos de navidad
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Shojo, shojo, shojo, una ves aclarado eso, estos tres one shorts, los ganaron unas seguidores mias en mi cuenta de facebook, espero los drisfruten y que tengan una feliz navidad.
1. Eras tu

**Hola~ hola~ Vengo jojojo a entegarte tu regalo de navidad, le puse el nombre de tu sucrete para que no lo sintieras ageno espero te guste~, por que a mi me facino escribirte esto -w- en verdad.**

**Este fanfic es para: Yoyotomai su sucrette es Mayichu.**

**Feliz navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>ERAS TÚ.<strong>

Miyachu se encontraba sentada en la cafetería, viendo la gente pasar. Esperaba a Dake, aunque aun era confuso para Miyachu saber cómo se había enamorado de él, ya se había conformado en que no podría jamás conspirar contra sus sentimientos, término por rendirse.

Miyachu se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, viendo la gente pasar, esas personas conformes con su existencia, y recordó por que se había enamorado de Dake, era justo esa cualidad que lo diferenciaba del _montón. _Dake era una persona tan vivaz, alegre y con una presencia imponente.

Dake tenía muchas cualidades, que quizá eran la razón de su popularidad. Miyachu había pedido ya un café, un poco desesperada por la tardanza de su novio. Se asomo nuevamente por la ventana y ahí estaba, Dake caminando hacia la cafetería donde se encontraba Miyachu.

Miyachu se molesto sobre manera, llegaba 15 minutos tarde, y la razón de el retrasó caminaba a un lado de el. Una chica de procedencia dudosa, rubia alta y delgada, caminaba a un lado de Dake. Entraron ambos a la cafetería y Dake comenzó a buscar a Miyachu. En una mesita a un lado de la ventana se encontraba Miyachu, se le veía molesta, y Dake estaba atinando porque, se aproximo velozmente hasta ella e intento besarla pero esta se negó, mientras mostraba un puchero de molestia.

-¿qué ocurre Miyachu? ¿Estás molesta querida? Te ves molesta.- Dake intento sentarse a un lado de ella, Miyachu le empujo.

-no te hagas el idiota, llegas 15 minutos tarde y además vienes muy bien acompañado, ¿para que querías que viniera contigo?- Miyachu iba a seguir reclamándole el hecho de que viniera con compañía cuando la dichosa "compañía" se acerco a Dake.

-¿algún problema hermanito?- Miyachu miro a Dake, Dake intento expresar su escusa con los gestos de su rostro. Las mejillas de Miyachu se ruborizaron abiertamente.

-¿hermanito?- tartamudeo Miyachu avergonzada. Dake logro sentarse una vez que Miyachu le dejo, y frente a ellos la hermana de Dake.

-quería presentártela, se tomo la molestia de venir a Francia a conocer a la dulce chica que es mi novia- Dake menciono con un tono irónico, Miyachu se cruzo de brazos aun avergonzada, y después de un momento le dedico una sonrisa a la hermana de Dake.

-hola, mi nombre es Diana- Diana le regreso la sonrisa a Miyachu. La hermana de Dake era tan Hermosa, ojos azules, delgada, alta, parecía una súper modelo.

-Hola mi nombre es Miyachu- antes de que Miyachu pudiera agregar algo mas se presento una mesera que les tomo la orden, para irse y volver rápidamente para entregarles su orden. Dake tomo su café y comenzó a sorber por la pajilla del vaso.

-me gusta su cara Dake, es una chica muy tierna, no es como otras de las chicas con las que salías, ella parece más dulce e inocente- alegaba Diana mientras observaba a Miyachu.

-es muy linda, y debo decirte que estoy sorprendido de mi mismo, de cómo soy cuando estoy con ella, por que como sabrás no soy hombre de una sola chica, pero hemos durado más de un año.- Dake hablaba naturalmente con su hermana mientras Miyachu seguía sumergida en su café, volteando la mirada de un lado a otro dependiendo de quien tuviera la palabra.

-y tu pequeña, ¿por qué te gusta el soquete de mi hermano?- diana sonrió triunfal y Dake se irrito un poco. Miyachu volteo a verlos a ambos y se cohibió al sentir ambas miradas sobre ella.

-bueno- Miyachu intento articular algo- no sé exactamente porque me gusta- Miyachu se acerco a diana a través de la mesa excluyendo a Dake de la conversación –no sé porque me gusta es un idiota quizá sea por eso- susurro Miyachu, solo para ella y diana

-oigan, no se murmuren en frente de mi cara- Dake siguió devorando la dona que había pedido y sorbiendo del café, aun así se encontraba relajado.

-vamos Dakota ella te encuentra interesante por comportarte como normalmente eres- Diana rio con cierta malicia burlona, y miro hacia un lado. – ¡wo! Ese chico es súper atractivo, ¿les molesta si me desaparezco por un rato? – Miyachu y Dake voltearon a verse y suspiraron al unisonó

-adelante- indico Dake.

-gracias, compromiso y fue un placer conocerte lindura- diana se acerco a el chico que indico hace un momento, y enseguida le invito a sentarse.

-tu hermana es un caso especial. Me dijiste que ella vendría pero no creí que fuera tan pronto.- Miyachu comenzó a darle mordidas a la dona que pidió ella.

-te dije que era especial, y parece que le has caído bien, generalmente no se llevaba bien con mis ex novias- Dake paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Miyachu recargando su brazo en el asiento.

Miyachu se sonrojo levemente, aun así se recargo sobre el brazo de Dake y volteo a verlo. Este se acerco a los labios de ella y Dake deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Miyachu, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Miyachu. El beso duro un instante por que Miyachu se sintió incomoda al recordar que estaban en una cafetería.

-cuando salgas de la preparatoria te llevare a Australia, le encantaras a mi familia- Dake se alejo de la boca de Miyachu lentamente y esta le miro con sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

-te amo Dake- dijo Miyachu con algo de vergüenza, le costaba saber que Dake podría hacerle sentir y pensar esas cosas, aun así le gustaba la sensación, le gustaba como Dake lograba hacerle sentir feliz y enamorada.

-yo también te amo dulce Miyachu- la gran sonrisa brillante de Dake se poso en su rostro. Dake comenzó a hablar sobre lugares interesantes en Australia y Miyachu le prestaba atención, a todos sus gestos y ademanes, Dake era sin duda una persona muy tierna a pesar de su mala fama y Miyachu había aprendido a vivir con eso. Dake le transmitía esa confianza que ella necesitaba, alguna vez Miyachu fue una chica insegura, pero Dake era de esas personas que sabían despejar dudas rápidamente, haciéndote sentir confiada y segura.

* * *

><p><strong>¿te gusto? dejame un review~ no nesesitas subscribirte, pasa feliz navidad.<strong>


	2. Siempre es igual

**Hola~ hola~ Vengo jojojo a entegarte tu regalo de navidad, le puse el nombre de tu sucrete para que no lo sintieras ageno espero te guste~, por que a mi me facino escribirte esto -w- en verdad.**

**Este fanfic es para: Angeles y su sucrette es Angelitolind2**

**Feliz navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>SIEMPRE ES IGUAL.<strong>

Bromas, abrazos y bromas inesperadas, sonrisas sínicas, blues. Castiel era ese tipo de chicos al que podías amar en un minuto y desear no amarlo tanto en el minuto siguiente, pero jamás te arrepentirías de haberlo conocido. Era ese tipo de chico que indicaba problemas, no respetaba muchas cosas, mucho menos a Angelitolind2.

La cama era iluminada por el sol que se escapaba entre las persianas. Angelitolind2, miro a su lado y ahí estaba Castiel, acaricio su cabello teñido de rojo y le observo dormir por un momento. Castiel dormía apacible e imperturbable, el cuello de su pijama negra se asomaba entre las cobijas.

Angelitolind2 tomo ha ciento en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, jalo las cobijas para cubrirse del frio matutino y siguió apreciando a su pareja.

-Castiel- Angelitolind2 suspiro. Había dejado la casa de sus padres al concluir la preparatoria, cuando decidió ir a la universidad junto a Castiel, junto a ese hombre al que amaba y que la amaba. Incluso podía recordad como Castiel hablo con sus padres ese día incluso se había colocado un traje, se veía muy bien, había recogido su cabello. Sus padres habían conocido ya a Castiel el día de la búsqueda del tesoro, pero ahora que se presentaba así les era imposible negar que se estuviera volviendo responsable

Al final aunque el padre de Angelitolind2 había puesto demasiadas trabas Castiel había sabido como contestar a cada una de ellas, y al final angelitolind2 había dejado la casa de sus padres y se habían mudado a un departamento cerca de la universidad. Ambos se habían vuelto responsables, buscando empleo.

Vivir con Castiel.

En las sabanas el pelirrojo se retorció por un momento. Angelitolind2 le miro, se escuchaba la respiración de este entre las sabanas, la mano de Castiel había pasado la mano por debajo de su almohada y se pudo ver la piyama negra que traía puesta. Pijama que angelitolind2 le había comprado una vez por su cumpleaños.

Vivir con Castiel era sumamente especial, el chico hacia que cada día fuera diferente al otro, al final del día siempre podía decir alguna palabra ocurrente. En el transcurso del día después de levantarse e ir al trabajo, llegar y contar como fue en el día, Castiel se sentaba en el sofá prendas la tele con el afán de molestarla, ignorándola, hasta que ella se hartara y comenzara un ataque divertido entre ambos.

En la universidad aun se encontraban con algunos conocido, Armin y Alexy, Lysandro, en tiempos libres aun podían salir a tomar algo juntos y recordar viejos tiempos. Y Rosalya en ocasiones se aparecía por la universidad y como su tía ágata le regalaba cosas, ropa o collares y desaparecía.

-angelitolind2 me tapas la luz del sol- se escucho la voz _despertina_ de Castiel. Se retorció por un momento y volteo a verla con sus ojos grises, estaba adormilado.

Angelitolind2 le dio un almohadazo en el rostro. Angelitolind2 se levanto de la cama colocándose sus pantuflas de conejito rosas y se paro en el marco de la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación se volteo para dedicarle unas palabras a Castiel:

-deberías levantarte ya, iré a preparar el desayuno- angelitolind2 cruzo los brazos un poco enfadada. Castiel quito la almohada de su rostro y la miro dedicándole una sonrisa bobalicona.

-si vienes aquí y me das un beso podría tomarme la molestia de ayudarte con el desayuno- angelitolind2 se acerco a Castiel y unió sus labios a los de él. Castiel la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, en unos instantes angelitolind2 se separo de él y acaricio su rostro.

-¿vas a ayudarme con el desayuno?- cuestiono angelitolind2 mientras Castiel salía de las cobijas y se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-depende de que tipo de desayuno hablamos- Castiel tomo sus pantuflas rojas y se levanto de la cama para poder dirigirse a la cocina en compañía de su pareja.

-se trata de hot cakes, huevo y tocino.- angelitolind2 se fue siguió a Castiel hasta la cocina.

-¡wow! tu si sabes cómo convencerme, cuando hablamos de tocino estoy a tu disposición- Castiel interrumpía con energía el trabajo que hacia angelitolind2, y el desayuno como auguro angelitolind2 se retrasaba cada vez mas.

Esta empezó a correr alrededor de la barra intentando evitar más interrupciones de Castiel pero él era más veloz y listo

-¡hey! espera ven aquí- se acerco intentando atraparle, en un abrazo posesivo y lo logro. Quedando ambos de frente juntando sus cuerpos incómodamente.

-para me distraes, si sigues así terminaremos desayunando en la cena- angelitolin2, volteo a ver molesta a Castiel y este alzo la ceja divertido

-me gusta- sonrió Castiel abiertamente, divertido de la situación

-¿qué cosa?- Angelitolind2 comenzó a hacer pucheros leves en sus labios, ansiosa por escuchar la escusa de Castiel

-me gusta molestarte y hacerte reír, me gusta tu sonrisa- Castiel se aferro mas a la cintura de esta y comenzó a olfatear el cabello de angelitolind2

-tonto- Agrego avergonzada angelitolin2, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Castiel - te amo Castiel- angelitolin2 paso sus manos por los omoplatos de Castiel abrazándolo cálidamente.

-Y yo a ti angelitolind2, pero no te acostumbres, no lo diré seguido-

* * *

><p><strong>¿te gusto? dejame un review~ no nesesitas subscribirte, pasa feliz navidad.<strong>


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Hola~ hola~ Vengo jojojo a entegarte tu regalo de navidad, le puse el nombre de tu sucrete para que no lo sintieras ageno espero te guste~, por que a mi me facino escribirte esto -w- en verdad.**

**Este fanfic es para: Adriana y su sucrette es 0da01**

**Feliz navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños<strong>

Se podria decir que Castiel era un insensible para casi todas las ocaciones, pero por algún extraño, y especial motivo Castiel había insistido a Oda01 que debían preparar un fiesta privada para Lysandro y esta había aceptado ayudar a Castiel a organizarla, una fiesta sensilla en la intimidad del departamento de Castiel, a la que solo asistirían Rosalya, Leigh, nina (no por que alguien la haya invitado), Castiel, oda01, y obviamente Lysandro, pero todo debía ser una gran sorpresa.

Como era de imaginarse Rosalya había decidido organizar todo el plan, Rosalya y Leigh distrairian a Lisandro el tiempo que fuese requerido, mientas oda01 y Castiel se dedicaban a ordenar el departamento y acomodar los adornos que habían comprado, asi como ocuparse de llevar el pastel previamente pedido en alguna tienda.

El pastel era de estilo clásico, con algunos ornamentos victorianos, simples pero hermosos, dibujados en el fondant con aerógrafo y tinta comestible.

El dia transcurría con la normalidad que podía tener, mientras Castiel y oda01 estaban en el departamento ordenando lo todo, aceleraron el paso sin distracciones, como sarcasmos de Castiel ni nada de eso todo serio, parecía que encerio Castiel se tomaba encerio el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

-creo que todo luce perfecto ya Castiel, si aspiras una vez mas la alfombra, nos quedaremos sin ella- dijo oda01, al ver como Castiel limpiaba con inpetu.

-solo quiero que se sienta el ambiente adecuado, no quiero que este sucio.- Castiel apago la aspiradora y la almaceno tras la puerta del armario.

-pues creo que Lysandro no podria quedar mas imprecionado- oda01 se acerco a Castiel y le tomo la mano con el fin de reconfortarlo un poco.

-¿por cierto has envuelto el regalo que le hemos comprado?-castiel se veía algo serio, en realidad queria que todo saliera perfecto, a tal punto que para oda01 era imposible no asociar esa actitud con la de Nathaniel.

-¿envolverlo? Castiel son pasajes para ir a ver a sus padres no creo que nesesite mas que un sobre.- oda01, se acerco mas para acariciar la mejilla de Castiel. –relajate ¿si? Todo parece estar bien. Ahora debo volver a mi casa para arreglarme y regresare en un par de minutos ¿esta bien?- oda01 se puso de puntas y le dio un beso a Castiel en los labios.

-esta bien solo no te arregles demasiado, o llegaras tarde a la fiesta. –por fin una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del pelirojo, sus propias burlas siempre logran animarlo.

-lo intentare, pero estaría mas bien preocupada por tu aseo personal, no balla siendo que te talles el cuerpo hasta desaparecer- Castiel sonrio con irionia y oda01 abandono el departamento. Volvio a casa sus padres hicieron preguntas habituales, oda01 las contesto con naturalidad y siguo de largo hasta su cuarto donde se hacio y posteriormente volvio al departamento de Castiel mas tarde.

El ocaso se asomaba en el horisonte, y la noche cubria con su manto la ciudad, llegando asi las estrellas y Oda01 porfin llegaba a su destino, entro al apartamento y se encontró con todos los invitados.

-no he llegado muy tarde ¿verdad?- oda01 mira a su alrededor y rosalya se le hacerca animosa dispuesta a comentar.

-¿ese vestido es el que te regalamos Leigh y yo en tu cumpleaños?- Rosalya analizo a a oda01 de pies a cabeza-eres todo una señorita, te queda mucho mejor de lo que imaginamos- los ojos de rosalya la admiraban con asombro.

-rosa, debemos escondernos Lysandro no tardara en llegar- Leigh tomo a Rosalya de la mano y la alejo de oda01, para poder esconderse

Oda01 apago la luz y tomo su lugar junto a Castiel.

_Clack*_

-¡FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS!- gritaron al unisono, Lysandro mostro asombro en su rostro, y no pudo pronunciar palabra, nina se acerco a el y le jalo hasta una silla para que tomara haciento.

-todo fue idea de Castiel, queria hacer un cumpleaños privado para ti- nina se sento a un lado de el y le miraba con asombro.

-gracias, chicos-miro específicamente a Castiel- gracias Castiel- agrego con suma felicidad.

-no es nada- Castiel alzo los hombros y sonrio ampliamente, se acerco un poco a Lysandro y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –feliz cumpleaños hermano- Lysandro sujeto la mano de Castiel que reposaba en su hombro.

-gracias- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Lysandro, mientras todos veian enternecidos la escena

-castiel- oda01 estendio sus manos esperando que las manos de Castiel alcanzaran las suyas, Castiel se hacerco y sujeto las manos de oda01

-lo se comenzemos la fiesta- Castiel se acerco a la boca de oda01 y le dio un beso.

La reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lysandro, siguió por un par de horas, la música animaba el ambiente con un poco de bluzz, Castiel se la paso atmirando a oda01, con una mano siempre en su bolsillo, buscando el momento indicado para abrir frente a los ojos de oda01 esa cajita de terciopelo rojo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Pero no era el dia, este dia era para Lysandro, quizá debía esperar para proponerle a oda01 matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te gusto? dejame un review~ no nesesitas subscribirte, pasa feliz navidad.<strong>


End file.
